


Our Magic Island

by neonfights



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Animal Crossing References, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, werewolf!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfights/pseuds/neonfights
Summary: There are two things Lee Felix doesn't know:1. Seungmin is a werewolf and2. Seungmin has a crush on him.Seungmin decides to tell him at least one of these things; chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Our Magic Island

Seungmin had been waiting for an ideal time to tell Felix he's a werewolf. He's not sure what an ideal time to tell someone you aren't human is, but he had been hoping it'd come up in conversation, or something. Maybe they'd watch Twilight together and he'd be able to bring up the inaccuracies in the movie. He wasn't sure - he hadn't really thought about it. However, the moment hadn't come. Or - at least - Seungmin hadn't grabbed it and ran with it.

If he were truly honest with himself, Seungmin was scared. It seemed ridiculous, he knows that. The idea of werewolves being real seemed far too unrealistic for anybody to even bother to fathom, but here he was. There had been chances, of course, there had. There was the time that Felix bought him a silver necklace and Seungmin had come up with some stupid excuse as to why he couldn't wear it when he probably should have come clean. But, he didn't.

Annoyingly, Seungmin knew he was being irrational. He knew that regardless of the outcome, Felix probably wouldn't be mad at him for who he was. He's Felix, after all. He's the least likely to get angry at Seungmin; which makes him feel worse for not telling him already. But he was scared regardless. He was scared that Felix might just hate him anyway, or be scared of him, or some other awful outcome that ends in him abandoning Seungmin.

All Seungmin knew for certain was that he'd hate to be without Felix. He could live, sure, but his life wouldn't be the same. Felix brings a level of joy, of harmony, that Seungmin had grown accustomed to having. It was like he carried sunshine in his heart and it leaked out whenever he smiled, or laughed, or threw his arms around Seungmin with joy as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks, even if it had only been a day or so. Once you find someone with such a contagiously good energy to them, it was difficult to let go; Seungmin believes that Felix has the best energy out of anybody else in the world. In his unbiased opinion.

When he'd spoken to Changbin about this, Changbin had just sighed and petted his head, before smacking him and telling him to get it together. It was easy for Changbin to say, as he hadn't really needed to tell Minho he was a werewolf; they had met when Minho found him in his wolf form and taken care of him, only to be surprised when he turned into a human in front of his eyes.

Seungmin couldn't help it; he was a little jealous of how easy they had it. Realistically, he knows it wasn't that easy; Minho had to have an adjustment period, meeting the pack one by one, but it had been easier for him. He wasn't afraid to ask whatever questions he had, apparently guided by the knowledge that it'd be easier for him to help Changbin if he knew all the facts.

Seungmin remembers Changbin crying when Minho told him that, with absolute certainty. Until then, Changbin had been worried that Minho was going to run at any moment, once it got too real for him or something. Seungmin and Minho had laughed when they found him crying over it; now he feels like he understands what Changbin was going through. It sucks.

So now here Seungmin is, having developed a crush on his best friend, who he still has to tell that he's a werewolf. It sounds, and feels, like such a ridiculous, fictional problem, but for him, it was painfully real.

He's sitting on the steps outside Felix's dorms, mentally preparing himself to go in. If he wanted to confess his feelings to Felix (which he did), he needed to be completely honest with him about who he is and what that entails. Which was scary - vulnerability was terrifying. Still - it was Felix, after all. How badly could he react?

Ignoring the unhelpful list his brain immediately supplies in response to his rhetorical question, Seungmin pushes himself up and wipes his ass, getting any of the dirt and grime that may have clung to his jeans off before he pushes the door open and heads inside, heading up toward Felix's room.

He knocks on the door twice and waits for a couple of seconds, before pushing it open and walking inside. Felix is lying on his bed, one leg stretched out, the other forming a triangle, foot resting against his thigh. He's focused on his switch and barely registers Seungmin entering, only choosing to glance up when Seungmin plonks himself down beside him.

"Hey! Wasn't expecting you to come round today - I thought you were being dragged away by Minho for something?"

"Oh - yeah, that's later. I'm still trying to get out of it, though. I'd rather just stay here and watch you play -" Seungmin shuffles slightly closer, pressing his head against Felix's, "animal crossing?"

"Yeah! I have to come up with choreo for a song that doesn't have one already, but I can't even think of a song or anything - so I'm destressing right now."

Seungmin quirks an eyebrow, knowing smile lacing his lips. "So you're procrastinating?"

"Yeah, I'm procrastinating." He bumps his head against Seungmin's softly, before tilting the screen to show Seungmin his island. He runs around, excitedly showing Seungmin his orchard, as well as all of his villagers (mostly dog characters, Seungmin notes). Every time he bumps into any of his villagers, he makes sure to introduce them to Seungmin and gives a brief explanation of what they're like, and occasionally points out of they're wearing an item of clothing he's given them or something he's designed.

It's outrageously cute. In Seungmin's unbiased opinion, of course. He could listen to Felix passionately explain his island for hours; so he does. He occasionally chimes in, asking questions or making jokes about the characters as they talk. Felix explains to him that he hadn't originally intended on collecting dog villagers, but they were cute and kept showing up so he just went with it.

"I'm probably going to mix it up, soon - there's a lot of cute villagers I want to meet!"

"You have to keep that one - uh - Bea?"

"Bea? Why?" Felix turns his body slightly so he can face Seungmin properly as he speaks, eyes scouring Seungmin's face for an answer, or to sense what the punchline might be to this particular 'joke'.

"Looks like you, obviously."

Felix just laughs, throwing his head back and hitting it off the cheap wooden headboard. He whines at the pain, hand reaching up to rub it better. Almost immediately, Seungmin's pushing his head forward so he can take a look at it, ruffling Felix's hair when he doesn't see any sort of issue. "You need a softer headboard, Lix. You keep hitting your head off this one and I'm pretty sure you're losing brain cells every single time."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll add it to the list of things I need to buy. It'll go after Hades - Eric said that I'd love it, so I should give it a shot."

Seungmin fondly rolls his eyes, entirely unsurprised by Felix choosing to prioritise a video game over his own skull. After all, what else would he use to procrastinate doing his work? Well - probably Seungmin, if he thinks about it. He can't count on both hands the number of times Felix had texted him asking for some company just so he could avoid doing his work. He decides not to say anything, instead choosing to poke Felix's cheek with his index finger. He turns his head and pretends to bite Seungmin's finger, a bright smile on his face as he does so.

Seungmin feels his heart twist as if it were a balloon and Felix had reached into his chest and began shaping it into something else. It's then that Seungmin remembers he'd come in here with the intention of telling Felix he is, in fact, a werewolf and his heart immediately pops, losing any shape that Felix may have been turning it into.

"Hey, Felix - uh -" Seungmin starts, wringing his fingers. He stares down at his hands, words catching in his throat.

Felix lowers the switch, placing it down on his lap and clasps his hands together, giving Seungmin his full attention; he can probably tell it's something serious, judging by Seungmin's awkward tone.

"I have to tell you something - and you're gonna' think I'm joking - but I'm not, okay? What I'm about to say, I mean it. Seriously."

Felix nods his head, slowly, clearly unnerved by Seungmin's words. He reaches out and takes Seungmin's hand in both of his, thumb brushing over the back of it comfortingly. It helps to calm Seungmin's nerves, even though it's not by much. It's still something, gives him a second to breathe and focus on the words he wanted to say, as well as how he wanted to say it. A billion different ways were floating around in his head, but Seungmin couldn't identify which one would be the best. He squeezes his eyes shut, choosing to focus on Felix's hands on his instead of the hurricane of decisions swarming in his head.

"I'm a werewolf."

Silence. Seungmin cracks open one of his eyes and takes a peek at his best friend. He's sitting there, just staring at Seungmin, as if waiting for him to say something else. When he doesn't, Felix just sighs, lower lip jutting out ever-so-slightly.

"Lix, I'm really being serious - I know I should have told you before but - I don't know - I guess I was worried you'd hate me, or you'd think it was weird, or whatever. If you do then, well, you don't have to stick around. You can leave, I'll be fine. I have my pack, I've got Changbin hyung and Minho hyung, I'll be okay. It'll just suck."

"Hey, they aren't that bad!" Felix smiles, thumb now tracing a shape over and over again on the back of Seungmin's hand.

Seungmin opens his mouth to respond before he gets a text from Changbin telling him to come back home because Chan had just returned. Seungmin quickly responds saying he was just heading over now. He glances back at Felix and holds his phone up, tilting it toward him so he can see the text, as proof that he isn't just running away. Whether that was to prove it to Felix or himself, he isn't sure.

He pulls his hand away from Felix's and shuffles himself to the bottom of the bed, tugging his shoes on and heading toward the door. Just as he reaches for the handle, he hears Felix's voice and he turns to look at him from over his shoulder.

"You'll come back, right?"

Seungmin swallows his anxiety and smiles. "Yeah, Lix. I'll see you later."

He doesn't come back. At least, not for a while. He feels awful about it, which makes him want to stay away even longer; it’s not fair to Felix, and it’s not like he seemed disgusted or horrified by Seungmin, but he didn’t really have much of a reaction at all, and that scared Seungmin. After all, what if Felix just hadn’t processed it at the time, but now he has and he’s terrified of Seungmin and his family; of Seungmin and his pack?

Which is how he ended up sitting at Spring Snow cafe, nursing an americano by himself. He doesn’t think he’s spent this much time away from Felix since they met and he hates it, but what else is he supposed to do? Talk to him? Well - yes, but he was still working up the courage to do that. Which felt stupid, when he thought about it; it was Felix, after all. It wasn’t like he would immediately start beating Seungmin’s ass, or anything like that. Okay, actually, now that he thinks about it, yeah he probably would. But that’s different - that’s just a friend beating the shit out of a friend. 

Seungmin hears something moving near him, hears a chair scrape across the floor and someone taps the table opposite him. Of course, his head whips up, both full of hope and also terrified, only to see something much worse sitting across the table - Eric, with his arms folded against his chest.

“Hi, Eric.”

“Hey, Seungmin! Didn’t expect to see you here - thought you’d died.” He speaks with a bright grin, leaning forward and grabbing Seungmin’s drink, taking a sip and sliding it back across to him, “after all, why else would you be ignoring Felix, right?”

Seungmin was in dangerous territory here, despite the energetic and kind front Eric had - the boy was prone to getting mad, especially when matters concerned Felix - he could get pretty loud and disruptive when he wanted to. Seungmin wasn’t really in the mood to be publicly shamed for ignoring Felix. "I've just been busy."

He swigs from his americano, tapping his fingers against the sides of the cup. Eric just hums in response to his excuse, resting his elbows on the table. It feels like a stand-off, almost. He can't help but wonder which one of them will approach the topic directly first.

"Weird that you've been busy your whole life yet you always managed to find time for him before, that's all I'm saying."

Seungmin doesn't really know what to respond to that; he's right. His entire life he'd always thrown himself into various activities, giving his all to each of them. Eric's right - there was never a time where Seungmin didn't make sure to hang out with Felix.

He misses him. It's a stupid realisation. He's the reason they haven't seen each other, letting his own insecurities mess with his friendship with Felix. Ignoring the crush he has, it's not right that he let himself get worked up over how Felix might take it when he can just find out the truth. But it's scary.

Usually, in a situation like this, Seungmin would go to Felix or Changbin for advice. He can't go to the former, for obvious reasons, and the latter was sick of hearing Seungmin whine about it, having kicked him out of his room last night and telling him to go and just see Felix already.

"Hey, Eric. Do you think werewolves exist?"

Eric doesn't skip a beat when he answers. "Yeah, dude! We need a little more sexy in the world, don't we? I think I would make a pretty good werewolf, actually. What about you?"

Seungmin laughs. Eric would fit in with his pack, that's for sure. Although he might be too much of a handful for Chan to handle, considering he has no regard for social cues and has far too much energy for a single human to have.

He stares at Eric for a second, weighing up his options. He could tell Eric right here, right now, come completely clean and then judge by his opinion how Feli probably reacted - or ask him for his opinion on how stupid Seungmin's being. Or, he could just laugh it off as a silly question, maybe claim he watched Twilight with Changbin the other night and they got into an argument about it or something.

He inhales a deep breath, leaning toward Eric, who mimics his movement.

"I am one. A werewolf, I mean."

"Wait, really?" Eric yells, attracting the attention of the customers surrounding them. He reaches across the table, fingers immediately prodding Seungmin's mouth, "show me your teeth! Are they super sharp?" He reels back and points a finger accusingly at Seungmin, "you don't eat people, right?"

Seungmin sighs and rolls his eyes. "Not yet."

"Not yet? What the hell does that mean, dude? Nobody look tasty enough? What about Felix? You look like you wanna' eat him sometimes. No judgement! If I were something like that, I'd probably go for him first too. Actually - maybe I'd go for Chanhee. I'd pay to see Chanhee as a werewolf. That'd be really funny, right?"

He pauses, tapping his finger against his chin. "You know who I wouldn't want to see as a supernatural creature? Changmin. Actually - is he a werewolf? That'd maybe explain why he's so weird and scary."

Seungmin shakes his head. "Eric, I have no idea who Changmin is."

Eric's face twists into one of confusion before he clicks his fingers together. "Oh! You weren't there because you've been avoiding Felix." He leans back, clicking his tongue and switching to speaking English when he speaks again, "Your loss, dude."

There's another pause before Eric reaches over and flicks Seungmin's forehead. "Have you seriously been avoiding him because of that? Did you tell him? You're an idiot, bro."

"Hey!" Seungmin reaches up and rubs at the spot that Eric hit, frowning at him. "I don't know how he reacted! I'm just - cautious, in case he doesn't want to see me or something."

This time, Eric smacks his arm. "Bro, c'mon. You don't really think Felix doesn't want to see you because of that, right? Werewolves are sexy!" He looks Seungmin up and down, a mischievous smile on his face, "I'm sure you're sexier in wolf form, anyway."

"Too bad you're never going to get to see it, asshole."

Eric huffs then, turning slightly away from Seungmin and folding his arms across his chest, lower lip jutting out. "That's not fair. You'd show Felix your werewolf form," He turns his head back to Seungmin and the corner of his lip quirks upward, "if you weren't scared of him being interested."

Seungmin freezes. He supposes that's what he's scared of now, isn't it? That he avoided Felix for nothing - that he really was okay with Seungmin being a werewolf. Or, even worse, that he was into it. Because then Seungmin really was just acting selfishly, without giving Felix a chance to come around to it, or to ask any questions he might have about it. He was so busy being jealous of how easy Changbin had it, in his eyes, that he refused to even let himself find out if he was able to have it that easily.

He's an idiot.

"I'm an idiot."

Eric starts clapping slowly because he's an asshole when he's right. "Yeah, dude. Felix is at his dorm right now. I'm supposed to be going to see him because he's been _awfully_ lonely -" he narrows his eyes at Seungmin, "but if you go instead, maybe I won't tell him that he's got a crush on a stupid d-"

A stunned silence spreads between them.

"I gotta' go." Eric grabs Seungmin's drink and heads out before Seungmin can even react to anything, waving at Jacob behind the counter as he goes.

Seungmin's standing outside Felix's door, holding a bag of freshly baked brownies, courtesy of Kevin - who had seen Eric hurry out and, upon seeing Seungmin, quickly scooped them into a bag and passed them over, shaking his hand when Seungmin tried to pay for them. 

"These are the combination Felix suggested I try cooking, so it'd really help me out if you could take them over there, unless you're busy?"

Seungmin had just shaken his head wordlessly, appreciating Kevin offering him a cover as to why he was heading over to Felix's now, after ignoring him for two weeks. He liked Kevin - he didn't ask any questions, just offered Seungmin a helping hand. Plus, it'd probably be better if he didn't show up empty-handed.

Which is how he ended up here. He's been standing here for around five minutes now, unsure whether he should knock or just barge in. He lifts his fist to the door, about to knock, when the door opens and he's yanked inside the room.

"Hey! How long were you gonna' stand outside?" Felix smiles, brighter than Seungmin really deserves for how stupid he's been acting, but it relieves Seungmin all the same. Felix switches to English as he speaks, reminding Seungmin of his conversation with Eric earlier; he was going to be such a dick later, "I missed you, man. Is everything okay?"

Seungmin stumbles over his words, the guilt setting in fully now that he's here, and Felix is being kind and understanding and everything Seungmin didn't deserve. "Yeah - I'm good. Better now, though. I'm sorry I've not been around - I got scared that you'd hate me, or something." Felix opens his mouth to speak but Seungmin cuts him off before he gets the chance, "Before you ask, I don't know. I think I'd just expected that you'd think I'd been lying before because I hadn't told you, or something, so I didn't give you the chance to... not do that. I'm sorry."

Felix stares at Seungmin for a moment, before he curls his arms around him, resting his head on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin startles, before returning the hug. He was really, really stupid. Changbin and Minho were going to have a field day with this when Felix tells them, he can already tell. Maybe he deserves it. A little bit.

"I don't hate you, Seungminnie." He smacks his hand against Seungmin's back, "don't disappear again. Just talk to me next time."

"I will, I will."

They pull apart and stand there for a moment, Felix's hands resting on Seungmin's biceps. He squeezes them, before taking Seungmin's hand and pulling him over to the bed and sitting down. 

"So - you tried to replace me with Eric, huh?"

"Shut up, you know nobody can replace you." A pause, as he lifts his switch and turns it on, "Eric's too loud to replace you, anyway."

They laugh at that, Seungmin kicking his shoes off and crossing his legs. He pulls his phone out and sees he has awaiting texts from Eric, Jeongin, Changbin and Minho and decides to deal with them later. 

"Can I show you something?" Felix speaks, shyly. 

When Seungmin nods, he shuffles, head resting against Seungmin's shoulder and he lifts the switch so Seungmin can see it too. There's a couple of differences on his island, so clearly he's been spending a lot of time redesigning his town in Seungmin's absence. 

Seungmin sits patiently, pointing out the new waterfall outside his museum, the cafe area that he moved to be on a hill beside his farm area. Eventually, he slows to a stop outside two houses, one of which Seungmin recognises.

"Oh, you kept Bea?"

"Of course! You asked me to!"

Seungmin can feel his cheeks heat up. He didn't really expect Felix to actually listen to Seungmin's silly little request for his animal crossing game, but he can't say he's surprised either; Felix always did everything he could to remember small requests or details his friends made. 

"So, who's house is that?" He points to the one beside Bea's, a cosy-looking white house, with cream-colored tiles on the roof. It's pretty, even if it doesn't really stand out compared to some of the other exteriors Felix had excitedly shown Seungmin last time he was here. 

Instead of answering, Felix's character enters the house. He walks up to a pale blue character, who has what looks like cloud patterns all over its body. He glances up, turning to look down at Felix, whose head is still resting against his shoulder.

"Her name's Skye! She reminded me of you, so I traded Lucky to get her. She's cute right?" He sits up properly, turning to Seungmin and smiling, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck, before moving to press two fingers against his neck, "she's a wolf, just like you."

Seungmin isn't sure what happens, not really, because one minute he's staring at Felix as he tells him about this video game character, and the next he's crying. The guilt washes over him, the knowledge that he projected his own expectations onto Felix and abandoned him without a word, only for Felix to spend that time hunting for a character to get in his game that reminded him of Seungmin. He's very, very, very stupid. 

Felix just drops his switch, pulling Seungmin into another hug as he sobs. He rubs his back, intermittently patting him too. When Seungmin still doesn't stop crying, he begins to pat his head. 

When Seungmin's sobs slow to a stop, he pulls back and Felix wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. Seungmin glances away - sometimes having your tears wiped away by your best friend (that you have a crush on) can be so embarrassingly intimate. "Sorry - I just - uh. I shouldn't have run away from you."

"Yeah, I know." Felix sticks his tongue out at Seungmin, "next time you have something to tell me, just tell me. Don't run away, dude."

"Okay." Seungmin nods, cogs turning in his head once more. Before he can properly consider the appropriate anxieties that come with confessing, he's speaking, "I like you. I think I ran away because if you accepted the werewolf side of me, then I wouldn't have to do this, so my feelings wouldn't ruin our friendship - but I don't want to keep things from you either."

"Really?" Felix's mouth forms an 'o' shape in surprise before he lights up and throws his arms around Seungmin once more, "I like you too, Seungminnie! I thought you knew that already, though."

"Why would I know that?"

"I traded Lucky for Skye, man."

"Uh-huh. Right." Seungmin nods slowly, as if that meant anything to him - he didn't have a clue what each villager's worth was on the animal crossing black market. 

"Can you kiss me now?" Felix asks, leaning forward, hands resting on Seungmin's thigh to stable himself. Seungmin almost chokes on air at the forwardness of his question, before he nods and closes the gap, pressing his lips to Felix's softly.  
"So - what's in the bag?" Felix asks, pulling away from Seungmin and lifting the bag of brownies. Seungmin leans back on his arms, hands pressed into the bedsheets. Felix opens the bag and cautiously peers inside, closing it again and raising an eyebrow at Seungmin.

"I didn't make them - Kevin did. He said you should try them because it's your recipe or something?"

"Oh my god, he actually made them?" He reaches into the bag and grabs one, holding it up to Seungmin's mouth, who opens his mouth instinctively. He chews slowly as Felix watches, popping one into his own mouth too.

"Is this mint chocolate?" Seungmin questions, continuing to chew, "and coffee?" It tastes good. He'd have to stop by and compliment Kevin on his work some time, "it's really good! You came up with this?"

"Yeah! Do you really like it? It tastes better than I thought it would - I wonder if Kevin wrote the recipe down... All I did was propose the combination to him."

"We can go ask him if you want. He's probably still at work right now."

Felix pushes himself to his feet and holds a hand out to Seungmin, hauling him up too. "Let's go!"

As they approach the door, Felix turns to Seungmin and smiles. "You know, werewolves are pretty hot. Have I ever said that?"

Seungmin just laughs and shakes his head. "No, I don't think you have."

They head out, hand in hand. Seungmin finds that Felix's hand fits perfectly in his and he can't help the small, proud smile that adorns his face the entire walk there. He likes Felix, Felix likes him. They should discuss whether they're going to start properly dating or not, but Seungmin finds that he doesn't mind right now. He's happy with being whatever they are, as long as they're together. He doesn't plan to run away from Felix in the future.

He's stupid, but not _that_ stupid, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ neonfights!


End file.
